


Red Dirt Red Skies (snippet)

by WoffWoff



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Cults, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Gen, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoffWoff/pseuds/WoffWoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world had eaten itself and, when it spit out its own remains, it left its survivors in turmoil.<br/>Sanctuary cities lay scattered amongst the wild of the rest of the world.</p><p>Levi is a man dedicated to leading the innocent to their new lives in the safety he wished he had growing up.<br/>Eren is a boy looking for his sister, whose dark eyes are burned into his memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Dirt Red Skies (snippet)

**Author's Note:**

> mkay so this is a kind of excerpt thing from a bigger story i have in mind for this AU!  
> let me know if you like it!
> 
> check out the end notes to know a little more if you're interested!
> 
> comments, kudos, and views are much appreciated! <3

“It’s coming up on the left, Eren!” Levi’s voice met Eren’s ears over the rush of air past his head and the aggravated growl of the bike engines.

Looking up, Eren could see the shop’s lights in the distance. It was a small, two story establishment that sat close to the road, with a quaint gas station behind it. There were no other stops or houses around them; it was just in the middle of nowhere. As Levi led their cut across the road and they slowed to a stop on the gravel driveway, Eren furrowed his brow with doubt. He watched Levi dismount his motorcycle and waited for the man to glance up at him.

“Eren?” Levi was pulling his gloves off gingerly. The faux leather was cracked between the fingers and the pads were all worn.

“I’m...just wondering,” Eren started slowly, turning to rake his eyes over the whole shop again. “Is this _really_ the place?” Levi talked about this shop appraisingly and often. Honestly, Eren expected a little more in person. It looked like it barely got business. “I mean, it doesn’t look like much.” He caught Levi’s eyeroll when he spun back around.

“Don’t judge it from the outside,” Levi chided him with a steady look, “The guys who work here may not be much for decorating, but Hanji and I used to come here for repairs as soon as we got bikes to ride around this shit planet on.” He only blinked at Eren’s chuckle. “Come on, let’s get inside.”

Eren started towards the road, where he assumed the front door would be, but he quickly turned on his heel to follow Levi, who was silently heading around the back.

Turning around the side wall revealed an open-face garage. Light spilled out onto the red dirt backyard, and Eren traced its source with his eyes back to the fluorescents hanging in the shop. It was a wide space, with dark tile flooring. There were two lifts in the middle of the shop to mount bikes on, with small storage shelves built into them, Eren guessed, to keep repair equipment. Various other storage shelves (some which looked built by hand with wood, and left unpainted) lined the walls. A small radio placed on a high corner shelf was playing a barrage of riffs on low volume. There were posters and various flags tacked to the walls, and a myriad of wheels hung from the ceiling. A few rolling stools and chairs were scattered around the place, as if a group had been present but left.

“Levi,” Eren joined Levi at his side, “are they even _here?_ ”

Levi huffed. “Of course they’re here, just wait.”

“Hello? Levi?” A young, gentle voice sounded from the back of the shop, and a door audibly bumped into a storage shelf. “Is that you?”

Eren was surprised at how...not old the person sounded. He glanced at Levi questioningly but the man was facing away from him, waiting patiently for the person to come into view. Eren looked up in time to see a young man, probably about his age, walk from around the furthest lift.

The first thing Eren noticed was his hair-- a really, really bright blond, with the front tresses pinned up and away from his eyes. His face was round, and his intense eyes were a clear blue. The plain white shirt he wore hung only a little loose on him, and his fitted jean jacket had dirt ground into it. His jeans were blue, and his longhorn belt buckle looked about like the only thing he took care to keep clean. The second thing Eren noticed- and with belated shock, too- was that he was pointing a handgun at them, both hands bracing the gun tightly to keep it steady.

Their eyes met. In that split second, Eren wanted to know more about him, right away, but the other boy broke the silence first. “I, oh,” He lowered the gun quickly, then glanced over at Levi. “Oh, uh, sorry, I just-”

“You two been having trouble lately?” Levi nodded once at the weapon. His expression remained flat, but he gave off real concern nonetheless.

Eren watched the young man shrug and tuck the gun into his back pocket. “Just a precaution.” He cleared his throat. “Erwin’s gonna be out in a second, we just finished dinner.” He swiftly added, “You hungry?”

It was too long before Eren realized he was just staring at the boy. He looked to Levi for help, but Levi was already looking at him. He set his attentions back to the shop boy, who was fixing him with an expectant look. “Wait, what?”

He laughed, and Eren found he couldn’t even really be embarrassed while listening to that sound. “I _asked_ if you were hungry! I mean, how far are you guys coming from?”

Levi spoke before Eren could even start. “All the way from the Lacks. Trust me Armin, these bikes need _work._ ” He jutted a thumb at Eren. “And Eren here definitely will take something to eat.” Eren didn't bother arguing against being spoken for; Levi always made sure Eren was taken care of before himself, and Hanji too, when Hanji was still with them.  
Armin smiled at Eren. “Well, Eren, I hope you eat beef. I’ll be back in a bit, hang tight.”

**Author's Note:**

> alrightY SO  
> in this AU, levi (28) and hanji (30) take people to safe zones! they've since split up because levi wants to help eren (17) find mikasa.  
> they have a lead, but that was given to them in a previous part of the story.
> 
> erwin (32) is obviously a mechanic with great man pecs. honestly, tho, his family has run the repair home for years!  
> armin (17) was left on the smith's doorstep as a young toddler and has been raised by erwin and his family.
> 
> if you guys are diggin how this sounds and where it's goin, feel free to hit me up on tumblr:  
> http://sin-no-jutsu.tumblr.com


End file.
